El pedo- el amor, perdón
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: Hoy en día las personas se desviven por pensar en sus futuros, como; ¿Cuantos hijos tendré? ¿Encontrare al amor de mi vida? ¿Mi jefe se enterara que me estoy tirando a su mujer? Entre muchos otros más, ¡Oh, pero eso si! Siempre, siempre, siempre, tiene que ver con el pensamiento del "amor"


Lo admito, tengo un insano amor hacia esa familia que me invente. ¿Porqué, no te preguntaras? Porque me parece una divertida comedia de una familia con severa disfunción. He sonado insensible, lo se.

Advertencia; la viñeta que leerás acontinuacion contiene; ¶- AU, ¶-machismo y ¶- OoC (cuando el personaje esta *silbido* "Cucú", ah, siempre he querido escribir eso).

Los personajes que "robe" pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, porque soy disfuncional en cuanto creación de series novedosas y cómicas, oh si.

* * *

Hoy en día las personas, entre adultos jóvenes y adolescentes, se desviven por pensar en sus futuros, como; ¿Cuantos hijos tendré? ¿Encontrare al amor de mi vida? ¿Mi jefe se enterara que me estoy tirando a su mujer? Entre muchos otros más, ¡Oh, pero eso si! Siempre, siempre, siempre, tiene que ver con el pensamiento del "amor". Desgraciadamente, para los padres, esto significa que estarán bajo el constante sonido de chillidos, gemidos, gritos y una que otra maldición por parte de sus hormonales críos, dependiendo de la situación sentimental del, o la, joven.

Por asares del destino, Kenny McCormick, esposo de Craig Tucker, padre de un sensato y racional muchacho de melena rubia y ojos tan azules como los de ambos padres, nombrado Gregory, y una hermosa hija castaña, menor que Gregory, con inocencia reflejada en esos grandes y deslumbrantes ojos marrones claros... Me fui por otra rama, ¿de qué iba? ¡Ah, si! El destino rara vez era gentil con Kenny, pero esta vez... Parecía actuar normal, sinceramente.

Pongámonos en marcha. Sentado en su sillón, pasando hoja por hoja a una revista de: "Mil y un nuevas formas de hacer gemir a tu pasivo", oculta en un periódico, no es tan idiota. Según le habían informado sus hijos, ninguno de los dos sufría de eso de "las relaciones amorosas/masoquistas" (porque para él, estar en relación con una persona es dejarte entrar al peor mundo del sado, donde ni siquiera tu cuerpo es el que te dolerá), dejándole en claro que no debía preocuparse por ambos, más por Karen en el caso de un hipotético noviazgo.

Si, todo bien, todo súper-

*Ding-dong*

Unos pasos presurosos, provenientes del cuarto de arriba, seguido de un "Ya bajo" lo hicieron levantar su vista del "periódico" y fijarlos en el techo-piso del cuarto superior, para colocarlos, sucesivamente, en la puerta y repetir el proceso. "Bien, yo abro" Suspiro con pensar, colocando el "periódico" en cualquier mesita que encontrara a su paso para poder abrir sin dificultades.

\- Hola~- Clara fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un muchacho, centímetros más bajo que su hijo, pero algunos más alto que su hija, parado en frente de la puerta.

\- Hey, chienne.~ Saludo con descaro el castaño (aparentemente francés), empezando a fumar un cigarrillo que portaba desde hace minutos en la mano.

Iba a replicar sobre ese apodo, cuando la inminente llegada de su hijo interrumpió a ambos varones.

\- ¡Hola, Chris! Veo que conociste a mi papá - El primero en ser nombrado desvío la mirada a otro punto del cuarto, con que era su padre, eso explica tantas~ cosas.-, papá, el es Christophe, o Chris si prefieres. Vamos a salir; una cena, alguna que otra cerveza, tu ya sabes a que más.~ Sonrío el rubio mas bajo, sonrío con la única sonrisa que tienen los McCormick.

\- Claro que si, campeón.~ Aprobó el mayor, dándole, de paso, otros 50 dólares.

Sin mas que hacer, volvió a tumbarse en el sillón, esperando poder tener una noche tranquila, y de paso descubrir que posición haría gemir como "chienne" a su amado Craigie.

\- Papi, mi enamorado me busca, ¿puedo ir al parque?- Y ahora es donde él se da cuenta... De que el destino lo odia... Aun más.

Con una mirada seria, el periódico cerrado, colocó su mirada en su "pequeña" Karen.

\- Y una mierda. Primero, me terminas la secundaria, ingresas a la Universidad, sacas tu titulo, te licencias, sacas tu PHO, y de ahí... Veremos.- Dejando sin palabras a la pequeña castaña, retomó a su lectura.

* * *

#(hastag)Ilovetaquitosalpastor, #(hastag)Nomedesreviwnifav


End file.
